1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic tape feeding direction reversing device in a tape recorder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional tape feeding direction reversing device consists of a detection mechanism for detecting the completion of the tape winding, and a reversing mechanism which, on the basis of the output from the detection mechanism, actuates the pinch rollers and tape winding gears to reverse the direction of tape feeding. In the conventional device, the detection mechanism and the reversing mechanism are driven by different power sources. This gives rise to the problems that the construction, especially that of the link mechanism interconnecting the detection mechanism and the reversing mechanism becomes complicated, that an overall cost increases, and that these two mechanisms do not synchronize with each other.